1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scooters and, more particularly, to scooters propelled forwardly by a rider operated pivotally mounted lever.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional scooters are propelled forwardly by a rider having one foot on a platform between the front and rear wheels and pushing rearwardly against the ground with the other foot. Such scooters are speed limited on a flat surface by the speed and power of the rider pushing rearwardly against the ground. Because of the physical effort required, scooters of this type are relatively slow and higher speeds are possible only for short periods of time.
To increase the sustainable duration at higher speed, various foot operated motive mechanisms have been developed. One type of mechanism includes a foot operated lever repetitively drawing a chain in contact with a sprocket secured to the rear wheel through a one way clutch. In another type of self propelled scooter, a pair of footpads or pegs are pumped by the rider""s feet, which pumping motion is translated to rotary motion of the rear wheel. These mechanisms overcome the need to repeatedly push against the ground with one of the rider""s feet but various detrimental aspects exist. For example, the resulting speed of the scooter is little more, if any, beyond that of a conventional scooter wherein the same amount of effort is applied. The dual foot pedal arrangement negates the existence of a solid platform upon which a rider may rest his feet as he wishes. Certain of the mechanisms are complex, expensive and of limited life in the environment within which a scooter is expected to be used by a child or young adult.
The present invention is directed to a scooter mechanically propelled by a rider and having a front wheel steerable through the handlebar. A spring returned arcuate lever is repetitively depressed by a rider""s foot. The resulting movement of the lever rotates an engaged initial sprocket mounted on a shaft common with the rear wheel. The initial sprocket includes a one way clutch to permit return of the lever. A gear mechanism interconnects the initial sprocket with a final sprocket mounted on the shaft and keyed with the rear wheel. The final sprocket may include a one way clutch to permit freewheeling of the rear wheel. By selecting a gear ratio of the gear mechanism commensurate with the strength and weight of the rider, a significantly increased forward speed over that of a conventional foot powered scooter can be achieved.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a foot operated mechanism for a scooter to compel forward motion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lever operated gear mechanism for propelling a scooter.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a simple foot operated gear mechanism for propelling a scooter.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a foot operated gear mechanism adapted for use within the normal environment of a scooter without significant danger of jamming or breakdown.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive and easily repairable foot operated gear mechanism for propelling a scooter.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a foot operated gear mechanism intermittently actuated to permit a rider to rest while the scooter coasts.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method for propelling a scooter by a foot operated pumping action.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as the description of the invention proceeds.